1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer enclosure, and particularly to a computer enclosure incorporating a pivotable drive bracket.
2. Related Art
Various data storage devices are installed in computers for communication and handling of data. Such devices include, for example, hard disk drives, floppy disk drives, and CD-ROM drives. A drive bracket is often included in a computer enclosure for accommodating a data storage device therein.
As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,367, a conventional drive bracket is attached to a computer enclosure with bolts. However, attachment with bolts is unduly complicated and time-consuming.
Thus rails have been developed to mount a data storage device to a computer enclosure. Such rails are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,080. The data storage device is secured to a mounting device by pushing pins formed on the guide rail into side holes defined in the data storage device. Then, the mounting device is slidably mounted into the computer enclosure. However, the pins are thin and pliable, and are easily bent or damaged during the installation procedure. Once the pins have become bent or damaged, subsequent realignment and reconnection of the data storage device to the enclosure is quite difficult. Moreover, the enclosure must provide long guiding tracks for slidingly inserting the mounting device therein. This type of enclosure is unduly complicated in structure.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure incorporating a pivotable drive bracket which is readily and firmly attached to the computer enclosure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure incorporating a drive bracket which allows easy access to serviceable components located below the drive bracket.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a computer enclosure in accordance with the present invention comprises a chassis, a first drive bracket, and a second drive bracket secured in the chassis by a fastener. A front panel of the chassis defines a first opening, a second opening, and a pair of slots. The first drive bracket is accommodated in the chassis adjacent the first opening. The first drive bracket has a first retaining portion and a retaining breach, which respectively engage with a retaining cutout and a second retaining portion of the second drive bracket. Two hooks are formed on the second drive bracket for being received in the slots, thereby allowing the second drive bracket to be rotated from a first position outside the chassis to a second position within the chassis adjacent the second opening. The fastener is pivotally attached to the first drive bracket and secures the second drive bracket in the second position.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: